


Holly-Day Kisses

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Just a bit of cheer, M/M, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas kiss is the purest kiss you can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly-Day Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my inactivity! I have some long term fics I'm banging out along with school work. I hope you enjoy this Christmas gift!

Arin didn't know who did this. Why would they do this? Did they expect people to share their sweet, sweet nothings right before the threshold? It had to be either that, or they seriously enjoyed Christmas.

Whatever was going on, it was pretty nice.

Christmas lights decorated the corners of the ceiling. A small Christmas tree was tiny enough to stand on the Grump kitchen table, red and white as much as it was green. The little bells on it twinkled and sounded with a tiny chime as Arin passed his fingers gently over it. The candles smelled like crisp pine, and was a dark green wax, soon to be liquid. 

Yes, there was a toasty warm air and stockings here and there. A small gingerbread man, a nutcracker by a nut can. There was everything truly and honestly jolly, but Arin was referring to the door frame with hanging holly.

“Hm,” Ross was behind him, and he turned to see a small smirk playing upon his lips. “seems like someone was really in the spirit this time.”

Arin scoffed slightly. “Yeah, just a bit.” He walked into the Grump room to set some equipment up for a new session. Voices were heard outside, so Arin could only assume someone else came into work.

Nonetheless, work had to be done. The atmosphere of the grump space was even altered to resemble holiday cheer, some lights hung in here as well. Arin smiled softly, a soft chuckle escaping him. Maybe filming these Christmas episodes won't be too bad.

“Hey Ar.” Danny stood in the door frame, with apparently little knowledge of what hung above him. “Good morning to you and all this Christmas shit around the Grump space. I've never felt more Jewish.” He smiled genuinely.

Arin could do nothing but smile back and laugh. “Mornin’.” He walked over to him and pointed towards the kitchen. “I was about to get something to drink. Want me to make you some tea?”

With a small nod, Dan said, “That would be deligh-”

“Stop!”

The two men slowly turned their heads to Barry and Ross, who were grinning like absolute school girls. It was Barry who had caught their attention, and pointed wordlessly above them. Arin didn't even bother to look up; he was already blushing as red as an ornament. 

The other man spotted the mistletoe above, and let out a small, “Oh.” How he had missed it in the first place was the question.

“Get to smooching, you two!” Ross had basically shouted.

With a small wince at the noise, Arin looked at Dan. He shrugged at the nervous expression on Danny’s face, and saw him begin to turn pink. Honestly, this wasn't the way Arin had thought Danny and he would end up kissing, but it's the more traditional way. “Well?”

The wary look on Dan’s felt was replaced slowly with a natural mock suaveness, even if his cheeks were still blushing. “Baby, I was born ready for this.” Arin didn't have time to laugh at the terrible deep voice before they met lips. He had expected Danny to pull away within the same second, but he lingered. Arin felt a slender hand hold his waist, and suddenly, this all felt very real. Dan was kissing him, and it felt above amazing. Closed eyes helped Arin focus on the subtle breathing. The soft yet slightly chapped lips, the warmth pressed close to him. 

When they pulled away from each other, it was slow. The two carefully opened their eyes. It was like they were coming out of a trance. “Wow... uh...” Danny didn't have anything smart to say about this; his mind was fresh out of ideas.

“Yeah, wow!” Ross’ voice helped them snap out of their own reality. He was smiling from ear to ear. “God damn, you two! Barry, I can't believe this worked.”

Still, Dan and Arin glanced at each other with a bit of secret delight. This was quite a special season, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
